Growing Pains
by Jenny wrens
Summary: Casey is hurting since finding JD in the livery with one of the lady bounty hunters. She isn't thinking straight and is headed for trouble. Vin steps in to try and keep her from making any rash decisions. Based loosely from Season 3 Episode 11 Lady Killers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is a new fandom for me. My family has been watching some of these old shows on Youtube, and it sparked my muse a little, so I thought I'd try my hand at a Magnificent Seven story.**_

_**This story is based loosely on Season 2 episode 11. Most of the dialogue from the beginning comes straight from the episode transcripts.**_

_**Not sure where my muse is going to take me, but we'll see.**_

_**It won't be a long story, and it won't be updated quickly, but I hope you enjoy :)**_

Vin winced and grimaced in pain as he walked—more like hobbled—towards his place of residence. There wasn't a part of him that didn't ache. He kept going over what happened in his mind. Damn foolish lady should have paid more attention to her surroundings, and then he wouldn't have had to shove her out of the way of more than a dozen horses running through the town. She could have been trampled, but there she stood glued to her spot just staring like she was watching a buggy wreck. Vin sighed taking stock of himself; he knew it wasn't really the woman's fault. She'd been frightened. It was just a good thing he'd seen her when he did and been able to knock her out of the way. She might have been killed otherwise. Now she was safe except for a few bruises on her tail from the hard landing. Vin, however, didn't get off as lucky. Nathan said he suspected several crack ribs and his arm was most definitely bruised and sprained, possibly even fractured. He'd be laid up for a good month now and certainly no use to his fellow peacekeepers. It was going to be a long, boring time of healing.

As Vin passed by the livery, he thought he heard something coming from inside. He stepped a little closer and listened again. It sounded like someone was crying. Curious, Vin opened the door, squinting his eyes to help them adjust to the darkness. Looking up into the loft, he noticed young Casey Welles sobbing her heart out. His heart went out to her. He didn't like to see any woman cry, most especially little half-grown ones. He stepped inside the door more.

"You alright, Casey?" he asked, concern in his voice.

The girl looked up, taking a second or two to gather herself before saying, "What would a man want from a woman…" she choked on a sob. "Who happens to be a female bounty hunter?"

Vin stepped into the livery further, the door closing behind him. "It depends on the man," he said, his voice gentle.

"What if this man is J.D.?"

Casey's face was twisted in pain making Vin fidget a little. He wasn't used to consoling crying girls, but he certainly didn't like that Casey was hurting so badly. Casey's aunt, Nettie Welles, trusted the seven peacekeepers to keep an eye on the girl when she was in town and Vin, especially, took that very seriously. He saw Casey a little like a kid sister, and he'd be blushing if he admitted it out loud, but Nettie was like a ma to him. He'd missed that kind of attention ever since his real ma died when he was a young child.

Vin stepped closer and took his hat off as he scratched his head. "Well, it could have nothing to do with the lady bounty hunter at all." Vin paused, not really knowing how to explain it delicately to the young girl. "Could be that he's just sowing his wild oats."

Casey frowned, looking confused for a moment. "Sowing his oats?"

"Right," replied Vin, uncertain if he'd said the right thing or not.

Casey was quiet a second and then her face contorted into anger as it dawned on her what Vin was saying to her. "Sowing his oats!"

Vin held up his hand, immediately regretting his words. Nope, he definitely hadn't said the right thing. "T-That's just a saying…"

"I got oats too," she shouted indignantly.

"I'm sure you do," he acknowledged, his heart welling up for the hurt expression flooding the girl's face.

"Yeah! And you know what? I'm gonna sow some. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do." She began climbing down the loft steps while wiping her nose with her handkerchief, determination in every step and word, but all Vin could see was the angry hurt shimmering in her eyes.

He took a step closer to her while clutching and fidgeting with his hat in his hands. "Now, now, now…hold on there, Casey…"

A strange smile flooded Casey's face as she walked closer to him. "Starting right now. With you!' She gave him a hard shove backwards.

Vin was taken aback. "With me?" he echoed, taking several steps back and trying to gain his wits. This was the last thing he'd expected from the young girl he saw as his kid sister.

"Yeah, go! Come on." Casey kept coming at him until she forced his back up against the wall of the livery.

Vin winced, groaning in pain when she pushed against his injured arm. "No!" he said first in surprise. She didn't listen. "No," he said again, this time more in disgust, not at her but at the very thought of it. Casey was a little girl. He would never consider sowing oats with her. Then he straightened up and said, "NO!" This time his voice was firm and resolute, like a father scolding a child. What was she thinking? He grimaced when he saw the hurt expression wash over her face once. Her dark chocolate eyes met his soft blue ones and he tried to soften the blow some but she was having none of it.

She took a few steps back and replaced her hat. "Fine. You ain't interested in my oats? I'll find someone who is." She turned on her heel and stomped off out of the livery.

"Casey!" Vin called after her but the young girl didn't stop. Vin sighed in frustration. "Aw, hell." He muttered.

Vin took off after her and was surprised to see that she was stalking very quickly towards the saloon. He groaned. He hated it when Casey went there. All seven of the peacekeepers had warned her time and time again that the kind of men found in the saloon wasn't the kind of people she should be hanging around. The only thing that gave Vin peace was knowing Ezra would be there. The gambler spent most of his leisure time in the saloon, playing cards and basically cheating the socks off any stranger who happened upon the town. While Ezra was a crooked as the day was long, he also was a peacekeeper who felt an obligation to keep young Casey safe.

Vin grimaced and muttered under his breath as he made his way to the saloon. It took him a few minutes to reach the batwing doors, just enough time to hear the interesting conversation taking place involving young Casey.

"…you think I'm pretty?" she said, a flirtatious smile adorning her face.

Vin rolled his eyes. It was amazing how these young girls had flirting built into them so easily. Watching Casey flirt actually was making him feel edgy. She had no idea how dangerous her flirtatious behaviour was, particularly in a saloon full of dirty-minded cowboys. He leaned against the outside of entryway watching and listening to Ezra and Casey converse.

Ezra looked up as he shuffled his deck of cards. "As a picture," he said with a gentlemanly smile.

Casey returned her hat to her head. "Good, 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to come to the livery with me and sow some wild oats."

Vin bit back a smirk as he watched Ezra choke on his drink, spitting a good portion of his mouthful out into his hand. Vin was glad to see he wasn't the only one taken aback by Casey's strange behaviour.

Ezra coughed and took a quick breath, "Uh, my darling girl…"

Casey reached out and grabbed Ezra by the wrist while the man stumbled over himself to find the right words. "If you're worried about JD shootin' you or something, it doesn't matter. Him and me are through. Come on," assured Casey, still pulling on his wrist.

Vin pinched his nose to keep from laughing as he watched Ezra squirm through his shock to try and figure out what he could say to be delicate yet firm with young Casey. Ezra was always the perfect gentleman.

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry to hear that, but unfortunately," Just then Ezra's eyes met Vin's in the doorway. The man looked downright desperate, but Vin could only offer a sympathetic smile in return. As one of the seven peacekeepers, it was Ezra's duty as much as it was his to take care of Casey. It would only humiliate the girl if Vin was to intervene right now. Both of them knew it. "That doesn't," continued the taken aback card sharp, "resolve me of my obligation."

Casey frowned. "What obligation?"

Ezra paled further while chancing another look at Vin who shrugged. "To the…uh…uh…the…the…the brotherhood…of… of man. Uh, you see, there is an unspoken rule that states one must observe a waiting period before…before courting a friend's former paramour…"

Vin smirked, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Ezra was good. Damn good.

Casey, on the other hand, was not the least bit amused. "I bet that waiting period would be about two minutes if you wanted," she spat out heatedly. She grabbed the closest glass of liquid and tossed it in Ezra's face much to his surprise.

The angry young girl then proceeded to exit the saloon in a huff, slamming the batwing doors against Vin as she left, either not noticing him or purposely shoving a little harder realizing he's been watching all along.

"Ow," groaned Vin as she stalked by. He grimaced and walked into the saloon to see a bewildered Ezra brushing himself off. "Well done, Ezra," he complimented.

Ezra looked at him with a pained expression on his face. "What just happened there?" he asked.

Vin took a seat at the table and shook his head. "I have no idea what's gotten into her. Alls I know is she is madder than a wet hen at JD."

Ezra pulled out a handkerchief out of his vest pocket and proceeded to wipe his face and the front of his vest and lap. After a minute, Ezra looked up at his friend. "Well, then, it would be in our best interest to speak with the young man as soon as it's convenient."

Vin chuckled and rose to his feet. That conversation would have to wait a while as he knew JD had gone with Chris, and the rest to pursue the men who'd ridden into town earlier that day. In the meantime, he figured he ought to keep a close eye on Casey until they could chat with JD. If Casey continued wanting to find someone to sow her wild oats with, the girl might find herself in over her head and in a heap of trouble.

M7xM7xM7xM7xM7x

Vin stepped out of the saloon scanning his surroundings and the street, looking for any sign of Casey. He caught a glimpse of the young girl stomping off towards the hotel, dusting clouds forming under her feet. He breathed a sigh of relief to see her heading to where she took residence while Nettie and she were in town. He knew Nettie had a lot of business to attend to while in town and often left the girl on her own. The seven peacekeepers had grown fond of the little tomboy, most especially JD. The two teens had taken a fancy to one another, but so far it had been completely innocent. Vin wanted it to stay that way. Casey was only 15 years old, much too young for anything other than innocence in his mind. More than one of the older men had spoken with 17-year-old JD about Casey, and he'd reassured them it would remain innocent for many more years to come.

Just as Vin was about to go his way and perhaps get a few hours of shut-eye as Nathan suggested, he saw Casey veer off in another direction. Vin cursed under his breath. Now just where was the fool girl headed this time? Other than Nathan, Ezra and himself, none of the other peacekeepers were in town. Chris, JD, Josiah and Buck had accompanied the female bounty hunters out of town. Vin sighed and speed up his pursuit of the girl. Rounding a corner by the hotel, he caught sight of Casey flirting with yet another young man. This time the man was looking more than a little interested in what she was purposing. Vin groaned and stepped out of the shadows.

"Git outta here, Danny or I'll be sure to tell yer pa that I saw you in the saloon earlier today," he said sternly to dark-haired young man. Vin knew the teenager's father well, and he was sure the older man would not be happy to hear his son was drinking whiskey in the saloon.

The man…more boy than a man yet…tossed a concerned glance in Vin's direction and quickly replaced his hat on his head. "I ain't doing nothing, sir, honest. Casey, here, we was just… uh…" The teen's face turned a crimson red as he stumbled over trying to explain himself.

Casey glared at Vin indignantly. "This is none of yer business, Vin Tanner! You had yer chance!"

Vin took off his hat, taking a swing at the boy with it, and aiming for his britches. "Git going! Git!" he said, slapping his hat several more times.

Danny knew better than to argue with any of the peacekeepers and took off running as Vin turned to stare down Casey.

The young girl crossed her arms. "How dare you…" she began, anger apparent in her voice. "This isn't yer business. I can sow my oats with anyone I please."

Vin heaved a sigh, trying to find the words to speak to her kindly and gently but at the same time letting her know that her behaviour was unbecoming of a young lady. Nettie would have her hide if she saw Casey carousing like she was. Hell, Nettie would have his hide and the other six peacekeepers as well.

"Casey, listen to me for a minute," Vin said, removing his hat once again.

"No, I'm done listening to you."

Vin held out his hand to keep her from running off again. He didn't want to grab her unless he had too. It didn't feel proper to manhandle the young lady. She had the right to her person. "Hang on, Casey. You can't go about asking young men to sow oats with you. It ain't proper like for a young lady."

Casey glared at him. "But it's okay for JD to do it? Is that what yer saying?"

"I'm not saying that neither, Casey. It's just…uh…it's different for a man and…" Vin scratched his head because he didn't know how to explain why it was different. He didn't make the rules. It was just the way things were. "It's just not proper for a little girl like yerself."

Casey's face reddened. "I ain't a little girl!" She went to push past him, but Vin stepped into her way once again.

"Now, Casey, you need to calm down. Nettie trusts the peacekeepers to keep you safe when she ain't here. Where is Nettie anyways?"

Casey dropped her shoulders, pushing her hat back so she could look up at Vin. "Token Creek for a week or so. She told me to stay here until she gets back. I was hoping to spend some time with JD..." she paused and made a disgusted face. "But that was before he took up with that lady bounty hunter. Me and JD are through now."

Vin placed a comforting hand on Casey's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Casey, but lashing out at JD ain't gonna change what happened, and you might even find yerself in a world of trouble."

Her eyes flashed in anger again. "I don't care, alright? I got oats like anybody else. And it don't got nuthin' to do with getting back at JD."

Vin lifted a brow. "Don't it?" he countered.

Casey shrugged off his hand. "It don't!"

Vin sighed. "Well, let me make myself clear to ya. I don't want to see ya going up to men and offering yer oats no more. You understand me? Yer still a might too young to be doing that yet."

Casey's eyes clouded over. "You ain't got no right to tell me what to do. Yer not my pa!"

"No, I ain't yer pa, but Nettie trusts me to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble when she ain't around. And if that means tanning yer britches for not obeying me, then I guess I will do it."

Vin felt his heart clench as Casey took a step away from him, fear in her eyes. He hadn't ever laid a hand on her or any child in discipline in his life, and he didn't know what came over him to utter such a threat. There was just something in Casey's belligerent behaviour that worried him. She was gonna get hurt parading through town and offering herself up to men like that; he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. She was just a little girl. It was just too bad God made little girl's bodies to develop into such temptation before they were old enough. It made it a heap more difficult for men to stay out of trouble.

Casey's bottom lip trembled. "You wouldn't."

Vin offered her a stern and hard look in return. She was right; he definitely wouldn't or at least he hoped he wouldn't. He didn't want to and dearly hoped she wouldn't test him on it. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"I will if you make me, Casey. Now, why dontcha run along and play with some of yer friends until JD gets back then the two of you can have a talk and work things out some."

Fire lit in Casey's eyes once more and she shoved Vin back hard enough to make him stumble over his feet. "Me and JD are through!" she screamed at him then took off running down the street towards the hotel once more.

"Awe, hell," he muttered under his breath. "Casey, git back here," he called after her.

She ignored him and kept running.

Just then Nathan stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him. "What was all that about?"

Vin smacked his hat on his thigh before returning it to his head. "Damn fool girl's gotta bee in her bonnet over JD and that there lady bounty hunter called Mattie."

Nathan whistled as he watched Casey run off into the distance. "Woo wee, she sure can run a might fast when she takes a mind to it, can't she?"

Vin nodded. He certainly knew he couldn't catch her, not in his condition.

Nathan turned to look at him. "I thought I done told ya to take 'er easy and get some rest."

"I heard ya, Nathan. I'm just worried Casey's gonna do something she'll regret."

"I reckon young Casey is gonna do what she wants, Vin."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings Readers!**_

_**I was so pleased to see that there are still readers in this fandom.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews! **_

_**Oh my goodness, I giggled when I saw Vin's face when Casey went after him! Poor guy has so taken off guard. It's kinda because of that, that my muse was tickled and started forming this story. The episode had quite a bit of Vin and Casey...I just felt like it needed more of a behind the scenes story.**_

_**Enjoy chapter two :)**_

Vin walked down the wooden walkway on his way back to the saloon. He figured if he couldn't rest at home, he might as well get something strong to drink to numb the throbbing pain in his side and arm. He passed the jail and heard voices from around the corner. He peered around the corner to see a dark-haired man standing over Casey ominously.

"Aww, hell," he muttered under his breath. Damn fool girl was at it again. When was JD gonna get his tail back to town and talk to his girl? This was getting ridiculous.

Vin all but limped into the alleyway to see the man he recognized as Henk Jenkins grab Casey by the arm.

"Let 'er go, Henk," stated Vin with a growl in his voice. As far as Vin knew, Henk wasn't a bad man at all; in fact, he was pretty sure the man was decent enough.

The large man dropped his grip on Casey as he saw Vin walk up. "You stay out of this, Vin. This young'un needs a hickory switch to her britches. Yer oughta have heard her just now, talking to me about sowing oats. Of all the cotton-picking…"

"What's wrong with the men in this damned town?" snapped Casey, yanking her arm away in outrage.

"Keep a civil tongue in yer head, Casey," scolded Vin, this time taking her gently by the elbow. He inwardly groaned at being forced to lay a hand on her at all. "That's no way fer a young lady to talk." Vin turned to Henk. "I'll take it from here, Henk."

The large man took off his hat and smacked it against his thigh in irritation but nodded. "You better, or that girl's gonna end up in a heap of trouble." He returned his hat to his head, tipped it in Casey's direction and stalked off.

Casey shook Vin's arm off and turned to him, anger storming in her eyes. "Stay outta this, Vin!"

Vin's blue eyes darkened considerably. "I won't. You gotta stop this foolishness right now unless you want me to lock you up until Nettie gets back."

Casey stepped back. "You ain't got no right to talk to me like that."

"I do and I mean it. Iffen I see you talking to any man before JD gets back, I'll haul you over my shoulder and lock you up. You hear me?" Vin nodded his head. He liked this threat much more than his earlier one; this one he felt like he could carry out, at any rate. Even if he wanted or dared to tan her britches, Vin wouldn't know how he'd do it with only one arm. She'd fight him like a cornered wildcat and he'd never be able to make it count for nothing. Relief washed over him as he thought about things, glad to have exonerated himself from his foolish utterings earlier. Locking her up was a much better idea.

Tears flooded Casey's eyes and she turned to run again, but this time Vin was ready for it. He captured her gently by the arm and walked alongside of her. "Oh, no, you don't. This time I'll walk ya home and make sure ya stay there. JD oughta be back soon enough and ya can wait fer him at the hotel."

"JD and I are…"

"I know, I know. Yer through. I heard it the first time ya said it. The thing is JD don't know it yet, so you'll need to tell him to his face when he gets back."

Casey huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, but Vin didn't let go of her arm until they reached the hotel. Once outside the building, he released her and tipped his hat, bowing gentlemanly in front of her. She scowled at him and ran inside. Vin watched until she disappeared in the door and shut it with a slam. It was good enough for him. He climbed up several steps, found a nearby chair and sat down. Since he couldn't do much else with his time, he might as well sit here and make sure Casey didn't get into any more mischief. He leaned back and pulled his hat over his eyes as fatigue washed over him. Getting injured had a way of making a man weary. It wasn't long until he drifted off.

M7xM7xM7xM7xM7x

"Mr. Tanner, wake up."

Vin yawned and pulled his hat off his face, blinking against the still bright light of the day. He looked up to see Ezra standing over him.

"Awe, Come on, Ez. I'm plum tuckered out. Can't you handle things on yer own?" grumbled Vin as he sat up and groaned. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take a nap on one of the old rickety chairs. He felt ten times worse than he had before he went to sleep. Every muscle in his body was screaming bloody hell at him. "Oww," he complained as he adjusted his injured arm.

"While you were taking a siesta, my good man, Casey took it upon herself to climb out of her window which just happens to be on the other side of the building. I just saw her talking to yet another gentleman, and calling him a gentleman is being quite generous let me assure you. I'm fairly certain he was very interested in what she was offering." Ezra's face was white with concern as he reached his hand out to help Vin to his feet.

"Where, Ezra?"

"This way." Ezra took off running towards the livery with Vin on his heels. A good dose of adrenaline seemed to ward off the worse of the pain as Vin ran, his heart in his throat. When he got his hands on Casey, he felt sure his injured arm wasn't gonna stop him from teaching her a lesson about obedience.

The two men arrived at the livery to hear Casey scream. Vin drew his gun and burst through the door with Ezra on his back. Casey pulled away from the man and ran to Vin's side crying. Vin stepped in front of her and held his gun up in the scoundrel's face. The burly man stepped into the light and sneered at him. Ezra put a protective arm around Casey hushing her. "There, there dear girl, you're safe now."

"I never hurt her," growled the cowboy, his voice annoyed. "She's nothing but a tease anyway."

Vin narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Iffen I see your face around this town again, I'll shoot ya on sight. Now git!"

The man paled and dropped his bravado. "Okay, okay, I hear ya."

Vin used the gun to point to the door and the man ran out of the livery. "Go on! Git outta here!" Vin shot off a few bullets at the soles of the man's feet in warning. The man cursed in response and disappeared into the street.

Vin dropped his hand to his side and replaced his gun in its holster. He looked over to see Ezra comforting Casey. The young girl was trembling in his arms, the sleeve of her blouse torn clean off her shoulder. Vin's temper bubbled deep in his gut. If Ezra hadn't seen Casey climb out her window, things could have gone very badly for the foolish girl.

"What were ya thinking?" he exploded at her, walking up to her and shaking a finger in her face. "That good fer nothing could have had his way with ya and no one coulda stopped him."

Casey looked up at him with watery eyes. "I dunno. I was just so mad at JD…"

Vin took her by the arm none too gently this time. "This gots nothing to do with JD, little girl. This is all on you. I done warned you over and over…"

"Now, Mr. Tanner, let's calm down and talk about this with a more rational mind," said Ezra, exchanging a look with Vin. Vin narrowed his eyes at the cardsharp, warning him silently to take his side or butt the hell out. Ezra lifted a brow in return making Vin step back and release Casey's arm. Ezra was right. He needed to calm down before he did something he might regret.

Casey covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed while Ezra hugged her to his side. "There, there, my darling girl, you're perfectly safe now. There's no need to cry so. Are you hurt? Shall we take you to see Mr. Jackson?"

Casey shook her head as she cried.

Vin softened and took a step forward, brushing a hand over her head. "Ya sure ya ain't hurt?"

Casey looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and shook her head. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry, Vin."

Vin heaved a sigh. "Alright. Let's go talk this out now."

Casey, still held closely by Ezra, nodded her head and sniffled.

M7xM7xM7xM7xM7x

Once they reached the courthouse, Vin had calmed down some. He unlocked the door and Ezra and Casey followed behind him. Vin hung up his hat and sat down behind the desk. JD was known as the sheriff in the town which was downright ridiculous considering the kid was still wet behind the ears, but none of the other peacekeepers cared to wear the badge so they quite happily let him don it. Judge Travis had appointed the kid sheriff when he'd first come to town, mostly because no other man would do it. Of course, when the judge departed for home, he'd left the seven in charge of keeping the peace, paying for their room and board and a small salary for their troubles. Most of the townsfolk saw Chris Larabee as the leader of the seven.

Casey wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sat down across from Vin looking at him sheepishly. Ezra sat on the edge of the desk so he could see both of them.

"Well, my dear girl, I hoped you learned something from your little exploit," began Ezra breaking the silence. "That was a foolhardy thing to do. You can't be asking just any man to sow oats with you. Proper young ladies do not sow oats. What a terrible expression! Where ever did you get the idea from?"

Casey sniffled and hiccupped as she looked in Vin's direction.

Vin sighed. Never before had he ever regretted his words more than now. "Aww, hell," he muttered under his breath. "Sowing oats is what men do, Ezra, and ya know it as well as I do."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Tanner, that I have never sowed oats in my life."

Vin harrumphed. "Shut up, Ezra!" Vin stood to his feet. "Yer not helping matters any. Go get Nathan for me, so he can check Casey over to be sure she ain't hurt."

Ezra held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Alright now. No need to get so displeased, my good man. I'll go and see if I can procure Mr. Jackson." With those words said, Ezra tipped his hat in Casey's direction and exited the courthouse.

"I said I ain't hurt," grumbled Casey once Ezra left the room.

Vin hit her with a hard look. "We'll let Nathan be the judge of that now, won't we?"

Casey scowled at him.

Vin rounded the desk and sat on it, placing himself directly in front of Casey. He stared at her trying to make up his mind what he should do with her. He'd made two promises and he wanted to be a man of his word, but at the same time, he knew one was said rashly. She met his stare and swallowed hard, dropping her gaze to her feet.

"I said I was sorry, Vin."

"I heard ya. I'm just not so sure I believe ya."

Tears fell down Casey's cheeks again and she pulled her torn sleeve up to cover her bare shoulder. "Do ya gotta needle and thread, by any chance?" she asked.

Vin shook his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek and watching Casey fidget under his scrutiny. For a second, Vin asked himself what Chris would do if he was here. Of course, Vin only needed a few seconds to know what his friend and leader would do. The man wouldn't hesitate to pull Casey over his knee. Vin had seen the man do it to other wayward children in the town, much to their chagrin. Chris Larabee did not stand for disobedience from anyone.

"Why'd ya do it, Casey? Why'd ya climb out yer winda when I done tole ya to stay put."

Casey swallowed, tears still tracing a path down her cheeks. "I was mad…"

"That's no excuse to disobey. Ya know better than that. Ya know us peacekeepers are the law in this town. Disobeying ain't something we can letcha away with."

Casey's lower lip trembled. "Ya gonna lock me up, Vin?"

"I oughta fer sure. What ya did was dangerous and foolish. Can ya see that now? That man coulda had his way with ya, Casey. I know that don't mean much to ya now but trust me when I say it's terrible. Yer first time should be special and with a man ya love, not just some roll in a hayloft. Hell, iffen JD tried to take advantage of ya like that, I'd cut a switch and whoop him around the whole damned town. And then all the rest would follow suit. JD would never sit again."

More tears chased the others, dripping from Casey's chin and splashing onto her lap. "I said I was sorry, Vin. What more can I say?"

Vin crossed his arms and sighed. He supposed there wasn't much else she could say. Just he didn't feel like he'd lectured her enough. He'd lost a couple of years off his life after walking in and seeing her roughed up like she was. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself, and he was sure Nettie would have never forgiven him either. He'd be hard-pressed to let her know how dangerous her conduct really was. She might never understand.

"Can I trust ya to stay out of trouble now? Or do I need to whoop ya?" he asked sternly, his steely blue eyes piercing hers.

Casey's dark eyes darkened. "Ya aint got no right to…"

Vin waved her words away. "Don't ya tell me what I got a right to do, young lady."

Casey stood to her feet. "I'm leaving!" she shouted, attempting to flee to the door.

Vin reached out and caught her by the elbow. "Hang on; ya ain't going anywhere until Nathan checks you over."

Casey tried to yank her arm away but Vin held tightly. "Lemme go!" she snapped turning to glare at him.

"Sit down!" Vin commanded.

"No! she shouted at him, yanking and pulling at his tight hold on her.

Vin sighed and shook his head. Damn fool girl was going to make him do something he regretted before JD got back. Vin found himself wishing Chris was there, or even Josiah or Buck. Both men would be a might better at handing woman folk. Vin had no experience at all. Chris had been married and had a kid. He was used to young' uns and dealing with ladies. And Josiah was a preacher type man. Preachers just knew how to talk to people, even lady people. And Buck, well Buck could charm just about any lady, surely he'd be able to charm a little one as well. He figured just about any other of the peacekeepers would be better at this kind of thing, rather than him. Maybe Nathan could talk some sense into her.

"Now, calm down, Casey, for pity sakes."

Casey continued to struggle and fight against his grip on her arm. Finally, Vin heaved a weary sigh and tossed the flailing girl over his shoulder. "Iffen yer gonna pitch a fit, you can cool off in a cell." He carried the kicking young girl towards one of the vacant cells and deposited her without much ceremony on the cot inside. He turned on his heel and left her sputtering indignantly as he shut the door with a slam. Immediately, she was up on her feet yelling at him from inside the cell.

"Vin Tanner, you ain't got no right. Lemme out of here right now!"

Vin ignored her rants as he proceeded to walk out the door.


End file.
